


Beiträge zum 5-Sätze Ficathon

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Episode Related, Episode: Mörderspiele, F/F, Felix Starks POV, Femslash, M/M, Male Slash, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sad, Tatort Berlin, Tatort Münster, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei kleine Beiträge zum 5 Sätze Ficathon 2014 auf deutsch_fandom.livejournal.de</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tatort Berlin: Abschied

**Author's Note:**

> Hatte ich glatt zu posten vergessen! [Hier findet ihr den Originalpost des 5 Sätze Ficathons 2014](http://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/29827.html).

~oOo~

 

Felix ließ den Blick durch das leergeräumte Büro schweifen und schloß zum letzten Mal die Tür hinter sich; kaum vorstellbar, daß er in Zukunft nicht mehr jeden Tag mit Till hier sitzen und über den Sinn und Zweck ordnungsgemäßer Aktenführung streiten würde. Auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz, wo alles angefangen hatte, dachte er daran, daß Wiegand sich bis zuletzt geweigert hatte zu glauben, daß er wirklich aus dem Dienst ausscheiden würde, während Weber - er hatte es genau gesehen - bei seinem Ausstand mit den Tränen gekämpft hatte.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, daß er erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als sich die Beifahrertür öffnete und Till sich auf den Sitz neben ihm fallen ließ: "Nach Hause?"

Felix lächelte und ließ den Motor an. Dieser Abschied war kein Ende, sondern der Anfang von etwas Neuem, und er konnte nicht sagen, daß er darüber traurig war.

 

~oOo~


	2. Tatort Münster: Monika Hanke-Helmhövel/Wilhelmine Klemm (aus Mörderspiele), Erinnerungen

~oOo~

 

Sie hat diesen Moment nie vergessen. Nicht die Aufregung und das Gefühl von Wilhelmines Locken zwischen ihren Fingern. Nicht die Leidenschaft, von deren Existenz sie bis zu diesem Kuß noch nichts geahnt hatte. Nicht Wilhelmines Stimme, das heisere Lachen, die Worte, die sie zuerst gar nicht richtig verstanden hat. Sie hat diesen Moment nie vergessen - den Moment, als ihr klar wurde, daß es für Wilhelmine nie dasselbe sein würde wie für sie.

 

~oOo~


End file.
